


Celaena Queen of the Fae

by Samantha_g



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_g/pseuds/Samantha_g
Summary: All names and Characters belong to Sarah J. Mass, which is from their original series. Some of the characters are my own. Celeana is the name I am borrowing from Ms. Mass. Celeana's parents are both dead, and so is her sister. Her friends have all turned and she has been discovered. Now she must go into Pythian, alone to find her god-parents and her mate. She does not know if she will survive.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Chaol Westfall/Yrene, Elain Archeron & Lucien Vanserra, Ianthe/Tamlin (ACoTaR)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Celaena Queen of the Fae

**Author's Note:**

> Many years after the Great Wars ended Feyre and Rhys were never bless with a child until a time before nightmares. Aelin and Rowan, however, were blessed with many children. They had three. The eldest a daughter. Much like her mother, she loved to fight, and would often go back with Sartaq and Nesryn to ride in the wind and fight. Their second child was a son. He however was more like his father. He had the face of a king but the heart of a child. He was willing to love, and eventually, he found his mate and gave up his right to the throne. Lastly, they had a daughter, who they never watched grow. The day she was born, the Queen and King received a prophecy about their heirs. Their eldest would die in a battle, their son would die of heartbreak, and their young baby would die before she even turned. To prevent their last heir from dying they gave up their daughter to their great friends Chaol and Yrene Westfall. They had only asked that she be named Celaena. Chaol and Yrene had a daughter already but they took Celaena in any way out of love for her and her parents. Although her childhood was happy, she had difficulty with people. See she could love when others couldn't, and her powers were uncontrollable. On her 16th birthday, a tattoo of the moon shades appeared on her back. Then on her 18th birthday, a pair of wings were also tattooed on her back. She never let anyone see them, except her sister. The girls were close, in age, and in life. When Celaena's sister died she could not understand. Then her parents died of grief. With no one to talk to and people getting suspicious of her, she needed answers.

Her friends were gone. Her sister too. They all died of old age with loved ones. Celaena looked as if she were still in her twenties. Long blond hair, blue eyes, and skin that was kissed by the sun. She realized long ago that she was different and would never age. When she was young, Celaena had a white ghost leopard who watched over her, she had given a name to the leopard, Lady. She would come and keep Celaena warm while her mother and father had hunted. On the day that she turned eighteen, Lady stop coming. On that day she felt the changes that her parents had told her about. Her ears were now pointed, and she had more pointed and predominate canines. The world had been freed from two evils. Neither where forces that she would have wanted to live under and was glad that she was born after the wars. Celaena lived on the boarder of the Terresan Court and the land of Pyrathan. The Court of Spring was the court that bordered her home. Her mother was a healer and a singer, she had taught Celaena very thing that she knew about healing. Her mother had lived through the worst of the two evils. During that time she met Celaenas father. Celaena loved hearing the stories that she told, while she sang. Her was a trained Warrior, a Captain of King Dorians Gard and most trusted friend. He was also a skilled hunter. He had taught her very thing that he knew that would help her survive, the world and the woods by her humble cottage tucked away from the world. When she was younger, she made friends with Red heir to the Autumn court, Makenna heir to the winter court, Summer heir to the summer court, and Eve heir to the day court. But once they had ‘turned’ as her parents called it, they had to go back to their courts. Soon Celaenas parents had died together, and she was left on her own. On her 98th birthday, she decided that it was time to visit her friend Red. Red told her to travel through the spring court to come and meet her in the autumn court. Celaena had decided that enough was enough and it was time for her to travel and meet her friend. When she left, she had taken with her, her mothers’ heart neckless, her cloak, and a small pack with minimal weapons.   
After days of long travelling and harsh weather, Celaena had reached the Lords home of the Spring Court. Red had said that the father, would be very persuasive and try to have her stay longer than she would have wanted. However the man that opened the door, had short blond hair with blue eyes. Celaena had been told by other people on her way, that Lord had a son. This was the time of year that the fae had celebrated the liberation from both evil rulers. A time where young ladies and gentlemen were encouraged to meet and eventually wed. All of Celaenas friends had warned her not to show any of her heritage and to be very careful in the Spring Court. But she didn’t know what her heritage was.  
“What are you doing here? Do you not know what we do to invaders?” he asked aggressively.  
“I am not here to harm anyone. I am just passing by and I was hopping that someone could help me. I need a place to stay for the night.” Replied Celaena.  
“Well my father is not to keen on helping anyone after what had happened before. But, since you are very pretty, if you dance with me, I will help you however you need. I am Reid, and you are?” responded Reid.  
All the training that her father had taught her told her to be careful. After their dance Reid had gone to get her a drink, and without any hesitation she drank the entire thing. Reid convinced her to dance again. After some time she felt woozy and realised that he had slipped something in her drink.  
His face… that look… “Be careful my love… you know the path… stay with it..” said her mothers voice.  
When she awoke, he was on top of her and kissing her. He was touching her in a way that she hate. Then in a heart beat her training kicked in. She took the knife out of her boot and put it to his throat.  
“Now that is not how a nice, pretty lady is supposed to act” he said with a malicious smile. He tried to continue his seduction, but she only pushed the knife further into his throat.   
“I thought I told you to act like a lady. If you try anything funny, you will not like your stay. After all I am the only one here trying to help you” he said with the look of death in his eyes.  
“This is not help! This is just using me for your own sick satisfaction. I am not a toy” Celaena said sternly.   
In that moment she decide that she had had enough of his games and was ready to leave. So, she had let the knife go and walked out of the room. But once she got to the door, he had pulled her back so hard that her head hit the wall near the door, making her head spin in pain. Seeing that she was in so much pain, he continued to smash her head in to the wall, then drag while she was unconscious. The moment that she woke up, he grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her back and covered her mouth.  
“Do you know what we do to pretty girls with a big mouth? We beat them and then sell them to the court of nightmares where they do much worse than me and my father. So, lets have some fun, shall we?” he asked with a creepy tone.  
Celaena had never been more afraid than she was now. She had dealt with men like him before, but his magic was his seduction and then his grip was stronger than she could have thought. He had taken her out of what she assumed to be his room and then into the stables where no one could hear her. He tied her to the post of one of the stables. He ripped the shirt that her father had given her before he passed, exposing her bare back. He whipped her until her body gave out. After the blood became oozing out of her back. Celaena remembered smelling bread on their way to the barn, she guessed that he grabbed salt in the kitchen. He found where he put it and took a hand full and rubbed it into her wounds. Celaena gave out a scream that echoed into the night.   
“What?!?!? nothing to say little lady?” Reid said with a smog on his face.  
Celaena said nothing.   
Reid smashed her head again and again against the post. When he thought she was just on the brink of unconsciousness he took her hand and placed it onto the frame of the stable door and the slammed the door shut multiple times, breaking the bones in her left hand. When he was pleased with his work, he had left. Just before dawn a man in all black with the brightest blue eyes, bone white teeth, and long black hair braided to one side, came into the stables. She knew that her life was soon to be over.  
The man that stood before her was handsome in a dark way. Celaena looked up at the man with sorrow in her eyes, the man however showed no sympathy in return. Celaena was hit over the head again and knocked out. In her dreams she heard voices.  
“Look I take her, sell her and you pay me. That is how it works. You will never see her again. My guess is that Morgan’s father will pay a lovely price for a new nanny after he beat and killed the last. He is after all one of my best clients.” Said the man.  
“That was not the deal. The deal was that you take her and “sell” her and then when she is helpless and needs saving that you send for me. The point is to show my father that I can actually keep a girl without putting her through shit” says Reid.  
“Well, Muerte I have not seen you in ages. Reid what are you doing with this?” asks Lord Tamlin.  
Reid ignores his father and continues to talk to Muerte about what to do with Celaena, Tamlin goes and looks at her unconscious body.  
“You beat this woman? Why?” ask Tamlin.  
“Look father this woman would not love me. She tried to kill. You of all people should know what it is like to lust for someone and them not have the same lust for you” replied Reid.  
“Reid what lengths I went too to get that woman back, had caused an all-out war, and it took along time for me to find your mother and have you. You need to understand that the things you do have bad repercussions. Do not make the same mistakes I did. Be better than me” Tamlin said in a stern fatherly tone.  
Before Reid answers his father, Muerte decides to finish up business.   
“Well old friend you have truly changed, however I had told Morgan’s father that I would have something new for him to play with, so I am afraid I have to take the girl”.  
“Go a head. Your right father I will not make the same mistakes as you. As heir to this court it is my duty to move forward and better this land, and she will be the start to a new reign of fear among the other courts. The Spring court from here on, will become just as feared than the Court of Nightmares” Reid says with anger and determination.  
Then Celaena blacked out.  
Muerte had transported her into a cold and dark room. In this room there was only one other girl that was also chained to a wall. She was about the same size as Celaena. Although there looked to be no life in her, because of all the beatings that she had received. She has thick dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and skin that has a glow like she grew up in the sunshine, like her mother. The cloths that she wore were not much different than the ones that Celaena had on.  
“Don’t be afraid of me, I am harmless. Where are we? And what are we wearing? Why are we chained to the wall?” Celaena asked the girl in a warm kind tone.  
The girl looked at her with sadness in her eyes. Oh I wish I could help you. But I have a bad feeling about how this is going to end with the two of us.   
“She will help you… her heart is strong..” the voice said again.  
“We…. We are to be sold…. As slaves…… to high class people that live here…. In the Court of Nightmares, your highness” she replied.  
“I am not princess. I am a healers and hunter’s daughter. You must be mistaken” Celaena said.  
“No you are the one to save us” the girl said.  
The neckless that her mother gave her started to hum her mothers voice and glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice this is the first FanFic I have ever written!


End file.
